Doctor Rancis?
by Dance4Life060700
Summary: Vanellope gets sick and tries to ignore it. However, her boyfriend Rancis takes care of her. VanillaButter One-Shot.


**In case you guys couldn't tell, I am OBSESSED with VanillaButter. XD**

**Here's a cute little one-shot. Vanellope and Rancis are dating here, so... yeah. XD I was gonna have them be 9 here, too, but... I think they'll be about fifteen or sixteen here. XD**

**This one-shot was suggested by ****_Smokescreen2814._**

**BTW, CartoonCaster21 and I are also currently working on ANOTHER VanillaButter story. Just a heads up XD**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, or its characters.**

* * *

Man, the last few days been a blast!

Vanellope had spent every day, all day with her best friend, Ralph. They wanted to spend as much time together as they could since Ralph would be spending the next few days helping with an event for Bad Anon. Since they wouldn't be able to see each other for the next few days, Ralph and Vanellope spent as much time together as they could before then.

Yeah, they hung out practically whenever the arcade wasn't open, but they did more special things this time; things that they didn't get to do everyday, such as game jumping to new games.

But on the second day when Ralph wouldn't be able to hang out, Vanellope woke up and felt absolutely _awful. _When she woke up and sat up in her bed. It felt like the whole room was spinning. Not only that, but her nose was stuffy, and her throat felt as if it had been scratched by the claws of a cat. She felt the need to cough every few minutes, making her head ache even worse. She looked quite pale, too, and didn't feel like her usual, sassy self.

But even though the arcade wasn't open, she had to attend the Random Roster Race. So she sat up slowly, which helped her not to be as dizzy, and went to get changed out of her candy footie-pajamas, and into her normal green hoodie, Reese's cup skirt, mich-matched leggings and black boots. She re-did her pony tail to make it look less sloppy, and slowly made her way to the race, deciding she didn't have enough time to eat breakfast; she felt to queasy to anyways.

As Vanellope walked there, her breathing uneven and heavy. She had to stop and lean on a candy cane tree a few times to catch her breath. When she heard the crowd cheering, she knew the Random Roster Race was going to start in about ten minutes. So she ignored the icky feeling and ran to the race.

_C'mon, it can't be that bad of a virus, or sickness, or... whatever it needs to be called! _Vanellope thought, _I can suck it up! I don't need to interrupt Stink Brain with his Bad Anon stuff! __I'm fine!_

After what seemed like forever, Vanellope finally got to the racing track. She stood next to the track, bending over a little, one hand on her knee and the other over her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. The world just kept spinning...

"Hey, babe!" it was Rancis. He stood in front of her, but once he noticed her constant coughing and unsteady breathing, he knelt down in front of her(since she was still bent over), and held her by her waist; at least he could semi-see her face.

"Hey..." she coughed, "...Rancis!" she sniffled and glitched for a moment, "Ready... t-to lose?"

"Not against you," he joked, getting onto his own two feet and slowly helping Vanellope stand up straight, "You don't look like you can race, Nellie." he said, feeling her forehead.

Vanellope tried to push his hand away as she insisted she was fine, but didn't find the strength to; she just felt so... weak, and lazy. Instead of pushing Rancis' hands away, she just held onto his wrists, "I'm..." cough, "...fine!" C'mon, let-let's get to the," sniffle, "race!" she tried to walk past him, but her knees gave out on her, causing her to fall. Of course, though, Rancis caught her just in time.

"I don't think so." he smiled softly, "I'll take you back to the castle."

As Vanellope protested, Rancis somehow managed to get Vanellope onto his back, giving her a piggy-back ride. Although Vanellope only weighed a little less than he did, he still managed to support her weight.

Vanellope, too tired to try to stop him and find out the she ended up there, wrapped her arms around his neck lightly and laid her head on his shoulder, facing his direction.

"I don't feel good..." she admitted, mumbling, her eyes half closed. She knew Rancis was going to miss the Random Roster Race... but she knew she wouldn't get anywhere by fighting back.

"I know you don't, and I didn't expect you to. Seems like you have a virus." Rancis said, as he started walking back to the castle. "But neither of us are racing 'til you get better."

"You are!" Vanellope croaked.

Rancis slightly winced at her voice; it just sounded so painful for her to talk, like her voice was going through a blender, "Nope." he responded, "I'm taking care of you until Ralph gets back, 'kay?"

"But I told you he won't be back for a-" she the other way for a minute and coughed, sniffled, coughed, then coughed one final time and turned her head back towards him, "-few days!"

"Exactly why I should take care of you until then."

Vanellope pouted and narrowed her eyes, her pony tail bobbing on her head, which Rancis found adorable. Vanellope would have protested yet again about how he had to go to the race, but at this state, Vanellope knew she would lose and she just couldn't be as sassy as usual until she got better.

* * *

Once they arrived at the castle, passed Sour Bill, and climbed up the stairs, Vanellope finally mumbled, "Just put me down here and wait outside my door; I need to change into my PJs."

"Alright." Rancis said, doing as he was told.

Vanellope walked into her room, "I'll be done in a minute." she closed the door.

* * *

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

Eight minutes.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Vanellope still did not tell Rancis to come back in.

Rancis started to get concerned and knocked on the door, "Nellie?"

There was so answer.

He knocked again, "Nellie, are you okay?"

Only silence answered him.

"I'm coming it, Vanny!" he said, placing his hand on the door knob. When there was no answer for the third time, he opened the door.

And there she was, in her mint green footie pajamas, sleeping... on the floor.

_How did she end up on the floor?! _Rancis thought, _I guess she... couldn't make it to her bed? _he questioned himself, picking her up and bringing his girlfriend to her bed.

Vanellope stirred a bit at first, but once tucked into her bed, stopped stirring and slept peacefully. Rancis pulled up a chair next to her bed and held her hand, rubbing it with his thumb, causing Vanellope to smile in her sleep; Rancis was one of the few people that made her feel safe.

* * *

Vanellope sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes sleepily with her free hand.

"Well, hello, Sleeping Beauty," Rancis greeted her, still holding one of her hands.

Vanellope moaned in response.

"Still not feeling good?"

"No," she said, sniffing because of her stuffy nose, "My head hurts, my throat is scratchy, my nose is stuffy, and the room is kinda spinning..."

Rancis pushed her back down gently, "Well lie down," he said, feeling her forehead once again.

Vanellope said something, but Rancis couldn't make it out; her stuffy nose was making it hard to understand her, such as when her t's turned into d's(Y'know, stuffy nose talk or whatever?). Rancis chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked, however it sounded like, 'Whad's so fuddy?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Tell me!"

"Just... your voice, Vanillasweet. It sounds stuffy."

Vanellope pouted and crossed her arms, "It's not like I can help it."

"I know! I wasn't saying it in a bad way!"

Vanellope raised an eyebrow.

"It's cute." Rancis smirked.

Vanellope batted her eyelashes, "Ya think so?"

Rancis laughed a bit and kissed her cheek, "Yes, I do think so."

* * *

"C'mon, Nellie, Sour Bill said you had to take it."

"It looks gross..." Vanellope scrunched up her face in disgust.

"It'll help you feel better, baby." Rancis said, helping her sit up in her bed. Vanellope moaned in response as he handed her the little cup(which was actually a very strong Reese's Cup wrapper) filled with medicine.

"Do I _have _to?" Vanellope pouted sleepily.

Her boyfriend nodded in response, "Yes, you _have _to."

Groaning, she brought the cup up to her mouth and swallowed.

Immediently after, she held her hand up to her throat, and coughed intensely.

Rancis patted her on the back, "Oh, stop it, you big Drama Queen." he said playfully.

"You try this stuff, then!"

"Hey, I'm not the one whose sick!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"How do you feel now?"

"Better..." Vanellope murmured sleepily, snuggling deeper under the covers.

Rancis knelt down beside her, holding her hand comfortingly.

The Reese's themed boy looked at her smugly, "Told you the medicine would help."

"Shut up." she responded yet again, her eyes closed.

* * *

Rancis stayed and took care of Vanellope for a few days, until she was completely better. Once she was, they were both back to racing, and Vanellope was her normal, sassy self; it was good to see her back. Ralph was back, too, and it was great to see him again. Ralph apologized for not being there for her, but he knew that she had been in good hands.

* * *

**Yeah... sorry for the rushed ending! D:**

**But on another note:**

**HINIJFVDFJJFJFIIOR I DON'T EVEN**

**OHMIGOSH**

**I DON'T KNOW**

**JUST**

**THERE WAS SOME PURE RANDOM FLUFF IN THERE I THINK**

**I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM**

**I JUST**

**WHAT**

**AND**

**AGH**

**Aaaaaand, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. XD Hope you guys enjoyed anyways!**


End file.
